mlpfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Silver Spoon
Silver Spoon '''(z ang. ''born with a '''silver spoon in one's mouth'' - urodzić się bogato) — ziemski kucyk, uczennica, najlepsza przyjaciółka Diamond Tiary. Uczęszcza do klasy razem z Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle i Scootaloo. Wygląd Spoon ma szarą sierść, szaroniebieską grzywę i ogon w dwóch odcieniach szarości. Grzywę zaplecioną ma zawsze w warkocz z różową gumką. Nosi niebieskie okulary. Jej oczy są koloru fioletowego. Nosi naszyjnik z niebieskich pereł. Jej znaczek to srebrna łyżka. Osobowość thumb|left|Silver Spoon ze swoja przyjaciółką Diamond Tiarą Silver Spoon ma takie same cechy osobowości jak jej przyjaciółka Diamond Tiara. Spoon podąża za Tiarą, która jest zdecydowaną liderką. Przyjaciółki mają swój specjalny rodzaj przywitania. Zdarza się jednak, że Silver Spoon ma własne zdanie i nie podporządkowuje się Tiarze, jak np. w odcinku "Dzień uznania dla rodziny"; Silver jest pierwszym kucykiem w klasie, który zaczyna klaskać po zakończeniu historii Babci Smith, mimo tego, że wcześniej uważała, że Apple Bloom powinna się wstydzić takiej dziecinnej babci.W tym samym odcinku Silver Spoon śpi na swojej szkolnej ławce podczas wykładu ojca Diamond Tiary, Filthy Richa, kiedy sama Tiara była wyraźnie zaabsorbowana przemową. Historia W odcinku "Znaczkowa Liga" Silver Spoon i Diamond Tiara zaprosiły na znaczkowe przyjęcie Apple Bloom i Twist, tylko dlatego, by uczestnicy imprezy mogli się naśmiewać z "gładkich boczków" obu kucyków. Twist udaje się jednak zdobyć jej znaczek, ale Apple Bloom niestety nie. Kiedy Apple Bloom stara się ukryć brak znaczka pod nakryciem z obrusu, przypadkowo trafia na gospodynię i jej przyjaciółkę. Wtedy zaczyna kłamać, że zdobyła znaczek, ale nie chce przyćmiewać Tiary na jej własnej imprezie. Diamond Tiara odpowiada, że wcale nie chcą zobaczyć jej znaczka. Kiedy Apple Bloom kieruje się do wyjścia, potyka się, a spadające prześcieradło odkrywa jej gładki bok. Świadkiem całej sytuacji jest Tiara i Silver Spoon, które nie wahają się z niej śmiać. Goście przestają się jednak śmiać kiedy dwa inne gładkie boczki - Sweetie Belle i Scootaloo - mówią, że brak znaczka to radość odkrywania swojego powołania. Później Silver i Tiara widziane są jak ze schodów obserwują bawiących się gości. Razem z Diamond Tiarą pojawia się na scenie w czasie konkursu talentów ("Konkurs talentów"), na wycieczce szkolnej po ogrodach Canterlotu ("Powrót do Harmonii, Część 1"), oraz w "Znaczkowej Ospie", gdzie stara się udowodnić, że znaczek Apple Bloom jest fałszywy. Pojawia się także w "Dniu uznania dla rodziny", gdzie razem z Tiarą naśmiewa się ze zwyczajów Babci Smith. Mimo to, po opowieści Babci o założeniu Ponyville, Silver Spoon jest pierwszym kucykiem, który zaczyna klaskać (ku niezadowoleniu swojej przyjaciółki). W "Dniu Serc i Podków" uśmiecha się kiedy Alula daje kartkę Diamond Tiarze oraz wesoło reaguję na grę, o której wspomina Cheerilee. W "Sekretach Ponyville", pojawia się w tle, jak ogląda znaczek należący do Featherweighta. Gry Jest jedną z postaci aplikacji MLP na systemy iOS i Android. Wystąpienia Ciekawostki *Podczas snu zdarza jej się poślinić. Możemy to zauważyć w odcinku "Dzień uznania dla rodziny", podczas przemowy ojca Diamond Tiary. (Patrz galeria postaci) Galeria en:Silver Spoon sv:Silver Spoon Kategoria:Ziemskie kucyki Kategoria:Antagoniści Kategoria:Postaci epizodyczne Kategoria:Postaci tła Kategoria:Źrebięta